The Remembrance of Love
by smileyjill2002
Summary: The first moment Kurama and Shizuru fell in love.


As he stared at the ring on his finger, Kurama felt still amazed at the events that had just transpired. It was only a short ago he had exchanged his vows with Shizuru, yet he still felt as if it was merely a dream. Leaning his back against the restroom wall in the old Saranaski Junior High, he became drawn in deep thought. "Well, well, well, I see that you have acquired some jewelry for yourself and have a wife. What other things will you be getting?" came a sharp voice. "Hiei, how did you enjoy the wedding?" "I enjoyed it just fine, I just never knew that you would be the one to settle down. I have known you for over 200 years, not once did you so any interest in a girl. How the hell did you fall for this one?" "Call it an act of God," Kurama chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah right, more like you acting with your heart instead of your brain." "Well I do love Shizuru, means everything to me." "Yeah, I guessed that much. Never heard you talk this way about anyone." Staring at the ring one more time, Kurama started heading towards the door. "I am heading back to the reception in the gym." "Alright, I will join you shortly, came in here to pee anyways." Standing out in the hallway to greet him was his new wife. "It is strange, how this day came about. Not seven years ago, or not even last year, did I think wedding would exist for us. I figured I might as well be ordained a priest." "You know, I was surprised. Even though I am able to prophesy most things, like the way Kazuma can, I don't know why I didn't see a day like this coming. My guess is fate led us to this day."  
  
In the gym, Yusuke was sitting on the floor beside the head table, his back against the west wall. Cradled in his arms, was a sleeping Keiko. He unzipped the back of her dress and started scratching her back for her. She became soothed by the massage. A smile drew across her lips, as she reached her arms around Yusuke's shoulders, drawing him into a sweet embrace, her lips latching with his. She kissed him for the longest time, his hands slipping her right sleeve off her shoulder. "Get a room," sounded a voice, interrupting their activities. "Kuwabara, hey what's up? How did you like the wedding?" "I liked it okay. The part about my best friend is now my brother-in-law, now that feels very weird. You'd think this were a soap opera, or something. This sort of thing only occurs on TV." Yusuke chuckled, "Well often enough, reality is more interesting than any work of fiction." "Where is Yukina?" asked Keiko, zipping her dress back up. "She went to your mother's house, Urameshi, said she's tired but wanted to give Atsuko a break, and watch Megumi for you." "Aw will have to thank her for that," smiled Keiko, looking at her husband. "Little Bro, are you bugging that couple again?" Shizuru placed her hand on Kazuma's left shoulder. "Oh Kurama, where did Yomi go? I wanted to ask him how the tournament went. Keiko and I left Makai, as soon as we found out she was pregnant." "He left for home, Shura had to get home, has a big test to study for on Monday. As for the tournament once again Enki won the fight. He remains as king of Makai." "And Hiei is." "Right here," came a voice from behind the redhead. "What I'd like to know is how you got hooked up with this girl in the first place. I swear," Hiei turning to Yusuke, "I just don't understand him anymore. We have been best friends for centuries; he hadn't expressed any interest in any female. Then last year I met up with him again in Makai for the tournament. I ask him how he was; he gives me this line about how he is madly in love with this girl. And not just any girl, but Kuwabara's sister." "You seemed pleased that I was, Hiei." "I still am. I am glad you found your soul mate. But before I could let that much digest," Hiei turning to Yusuke again, "December 25th, he shows up at my door with her, and asks me if I would like to be a groomsman. Of course this is my best friend, I accepted. But I still wonder, how the hell did you fall in love with her? I can't ever figure that part out." The newly weds sat on the floor of the gym at the table. Kurama poured himself some sake. "Do you remember the day Yusuke and I left Makai for home?" "That was 3-4 years ago," responded Hiei. "Well that night, after our visit with Genkai, we went out to the beach. While everybody else was playing in the surf, and Yusuke reunited with Keiko, Shizuru and I sat back and watched from this tiny wooden boat. I don't know what the reason was, but at that moment, I was attracted by her voice." "I remember you two sitting there," recalled Yusuke, "but what made you decide she was the one? You never took interest in her before." "You liked my voice? I think it was the way the fading sun shone in your eyes, and the way the wind seemed to comb through your hair that made me feel something for you, though that evening, I wasn't quite sure what the feeling was." "She calls me up out of the blue the next day and asks me out on a date. It wasn't extravagant or anything, just Mc Donald's. But I was just surprised that she asked me out at all." "Well, I just wanted to know if this was real, or just my imagination. After dinner, we walked back out to that spot on the beach. We sat next to that boat again, enjoying the sunset. He glanced over at me. For some reason I felt drawn to him, my eyes met his. Then before I realized it, our faces drew close like magnets and our lips touched. That moment was so incredible, the kiss was wonderful. That is when I knew that I was in love with him." Keiko eyes began to glisten to their story. "I remember when I figured out that you were in love with Shizuru," recalled Yusuke, "It was during our reception. It was in this same gym too, there was a bit of slow dancing, and the lights were dimmed. I glanced over Keiko's shoulder. I saw you. You were dancing with her. I saw you kissing her. Didn't think much of it until later that evening, I left the gym to go to the restroom, when I came back out of the restroom, these two were making out in the hallway. I thought would either have to nudge them or fire the rei-gun their direction." "I remember the first time I found out when Shizuru was dating him. Kurama came over to the house to study with her. This was a month after your wedding, Urameshi. He had his books with him. I came into the living room for something. They were studying all right, but not the books."  
  
"Whoa, look at the time," announced Keiko, staring at Yusuke's wristwatch. "Is it 6:30 already?" "What's the rush?" "We do need to go home, spend time with Megumi, let Yukina get home," responded Keiko. "Do you think we could drive back to the beach?" asked Shizuru. "Sure, Hiei, you need a lift?" "Naw, thanks, the night is still young, I may just walk home." As they drove off to the beach, Shizuru began to remark at the look of the fading sun in her husband's eyes. She gazed at him, loving every moment with him. When they got to the beach, once again the old boat was laying against the sand, where they first fell in love. It seemed as though the boat was left there as an omen for lovers. As before they began to kiss each other. This time however felt different, the passion overcame them. Their hearts felt a stronger pulse, like a magnet on a steel beam. In a wild moment, the kiss became much richer than earlier, tasting better than rich coffee. Her hands slipped open his shirt, as his hands unzipped the back of her dress. He laid her down in the bottom of that tiny boat. Then their pulses quickened, the blood coursing through their veins, their hearts beating as fast as a sprinting steed. The waning sun scorched across their bodies, the clothing seemed to melt away into nothingness. 


End file.
